Yugioh School Musical
by highschoolyugioh
Summary: What happens when Yugi and friends start highschool again
1. Karioki

Yugioh School Musical

||New Years Eve||

Yugi sated in chair reading. Yami was doing talking to people. The announcer guy who is might be Tristians dad was like "Who karioki" then pointed at Yugi and Yami "you two gotta sing and shit." And Yugi go "o no I cant do karioki." Then Yugi grandpa push Yugi to stage.

Yami is angry-mad cause he no like kariokien. But then he is put on stage. He was not the same as happy-good.

"Aight. Now you gone sing." The karioki works came on skrene and Yami and Ygi start singen

**Living in my own world****  
****Didn't understand****  
****That anything can happen****  
****When you take a chance****  
****I never believed in****  
****What I couldn't see****  
****I never opened my heart****  
****To all the possibilities****  
****I know that something has changed****  
****Never felt this way****  
****And right here tonight******

**This could be the start****  
****Of something new****  
****It feels so right****  
****To be here with you ..oh****  
****And now ... looking in your eyes****  
****I feel in my heart****  
****The start of something new******

**Now who'd ve ever thought that****  
****We'd both be here tonight****  
****And the world looks so much brighter****  
****With you by my side****  
****I know that something has changed****  
****Never felt this way****  
****I know it for real****  
**_**  
[ From: .net ]**_**  
****This could be the start****  
****Of something new****  
****It feels so right****  
****To be here with you****  
****And now looking in your eyes****  
****I feel in my heart****  
****The start of something new******

**I never knew that it could happen****  
****Till it happened to me****  
****I didn't know it before****  
****But now it's easy to see******

**It's the start****  
****Of something new****  
****It feels so right****  
****To be here with you****  
****And now looking in your eyes****  
****I feel in my heart****  
****That it's the start****  
****Of something new****  
****It feels so right****  
****To be here with you****  
****And now looking in your eyes****  
****I feel in my heart****  
****The start of something new****  
****Start of something new****  
****The start of something new**

Den Tristians might be dad wus like "k you's suck but you's gotta kiss." Yami was just like swagswag. But they kissed anyways.

||After sexy Kiss Thing||

"5, 35, 26, 39, 1, 0, Happy Duel Year!" said a lot of people.

"Have this puzzle peace." Yami gave Yugi a peace of puzzle and Yugi said "It fits in my bling. " Then they both left

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Text my

Chapter 2

||School||

Pegasus licked his lips. "Welcome to Ra High, Yugi Boy" Pegasus is was showing Yugi the school. Tristian wakeded up. "Hey my hommi I represent the science nurds." "Ew get away from my Yugi boy" Tristian was sad-upset. He left.

||Class||

So Yami, Yugi, Tristian, Joey, Marik, Bakura, and other duilist wer at their descs waiten for duel drama to start. Then Bandit Keith walked in. "god mornin Mr. Canada." Everyone sayed. "We has new student" Eryone turn to Yugi nd Yugi waved shy-lyly. Yami was like 'Oh shat I Kknnooww him-her.'

Yami got out his phone. He texted Yugi.

_Yugi when di you join the Ra High._

Den Joey Text Yami

_Yami dat gurl Tristian he so fine_

Yugi text yami

_my mom-grandpa moved his gamestip to here._

Yami texted Joey

_Why you call Nurd boy a girl. And how the hell is he 'fine'_

Then Tristian texteded Yugi

_hey Yugi you should totes be in friendship with me._

Marik and Bakura where also too texting.

Marik sent to Bakura

_The Yuki bling pimp has his eye on my pice of ass named the pharoh._

Bakura said

_well das ok you can find a new pice of ass._

"Are you texting in my class?" Mr. Canada yell. He pull out a poop bucket and mad everyone give him their phone. "Yu all get detentin."

Yugi was laugh and look at Yami.

||After Class||

Yami and Yugi walked 3gether in the hall but not b5 yugi became in friendship with Tristian. "Detenshin will be fun rite?" Yugi did a laugh. "OK." Then they went to the class no one cares about.

||another place||

"Pegasus I need Yami and Joey for the B-ball game" Mako Tsunami said. "They were using phones in my cass and anyways. I need the sets ready for the spring musicAL." "Now now Mako boy. Keith boy. Why dont you duel for it?"

"Alright then!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
